A Chance Encounter Traduction
by ElysaLlove
Summary: Et si Tris et Quatre se rencontraient avant qu'ils ne deviennent des audacieux ?. Et comment se passeraient les retrouvailles ?
1. A chance Encounter

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voilà donc le huitième OS que je poste il est en 2 parties , c'est une traduction, j'ai trouvé cet OS vraiment super, je l'aime tellement. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'adore et je remercie beaucoup l'auteur de cet OS._

_Bonne lecture -Elysa_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont de Veronica Roth._

_Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à _ _IHeartUCato_

* * *

Après m'être fait battre une énième fois par mon père, cette fois à cause d'un vase brisé, je marche dans le secteur des sans-factions afin d'obtenir des produits d'épicerie

J'ai peut-être seulement 7 ans, mais ça me permet de pouvoir m'éloigner de mon père.

Comme je marche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder la petite fille, souriante, riant aux cotés de sa maman, son papa et un garçon qui devait sûrement être son frère.

J'aimerais tellement que ma famille soit comme ça.

Mon père me frappe et ma mère ne fait rien pour que ça change.

Je l'ai sûrement regardée trop longtemps car maintenant, c'est elle qui me regarde.

Je m'éloigne et marche le plus vite possible vers le marché.

J'ai acheté le lait, la farine et les œufs que je devais ramener, donc je me mets sur le chemin du retour.

Je marche actuellement dans la partie des Sans-factions, je trébuche à cause d'une grande fissure présente sur le sol, et je tombe.

J'entends les œufs se casser et je sais que j'aurais des problèmes en rentrant à la maison.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " Quelqu'un, une fille plus précisément m'interpelle. Elle est derrière moi.

Je commence à me relever et elle m'attrape le bras pour m'aider.

" Hé ! Tu es le garçon de tout à l'heure." Dit-elle.

Je la regarde et remarque que c'est la petite fille joyeuse de tout à l'heure.

Elle a de beaux yeux gris-bleus et ses jolis cheveux blonds sont tirés en un magnifique chignon.

Je hoche la tête et regarde dans mon sac pour voir ce que je peux garder..

Heureusement la farine a sauvé le lait, il n'y a donc que les œufs de cassés.

" Oh Non ! " Dit la petite en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. " Les œufs sont cassés ! "

Elle se précipite au loin, puis je la vois retourner vers un sac. Elle a dût le laisser là bas quand elle m'a vu tomber.

Elle attrape quelque chose et reviens vers moi.

" Voila, ma maman et mon papa ont acheté deux boites d'œufs, donc tu peux en avoir une." Dit-elle en me tendant une boîte d'œufs.

Je regarde les œufs pendant une seconde puis la regarde.

" Je .. merci mais je ne peux pas les prendre."

Dis je avec difficulté, je ne veux pas être a nouveau battu mais c'est trop.

Elle secoue la tête " Tu as besoin d'œufs et j'en ai un paquet en trop. Prend les." Dit-elle en repoussant les œufs dans mes mains.

" Merci " Dis-je en hochant la tête " Tu es très gentille."

Elle rougit un peu, et ça lui donne un air vraiment trop mignon.

" Merci, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas faire attendre ma famille." Dit-elle en me regardant une nouvelle fois puis elle se retourna

"Oh" Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi " Comme tu t'appelle ? Moi c'est Béatrice."

" Tobias " Dis-je tranquillement

"D'accord, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Tobias." Dit-elle avant de ramasser son sac et de partir vers sa maison.

Je me retourne et continue mon chemin à pied, pensant à la petite fille nommée Béatrice qui m'avait certainement sauvé d'un autre passage à tabac.

" Merci Béatrice " Murmurais-je avant de pousser la porte ouverte de la maison.

* * *

Merci à ma correctrice Anasky, que je remercie énormément :) xx

Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de la première partir de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu qu'à moi. N'hésitez à me laissez une review que je n'hésiterai pas à faire passer à l'auteur.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres Os Et Merci énormément de l'avoir lu :)

La suite sera posté la semaine prochaine :)


	2. We Meet Again

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voilà donc la deuxième partie du huitième OS ._

_Bonne lecture -Elysa_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont de Veronica Roth._

_Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à _ _IHeartUCato_

* * *

" Qui va être le premier à sauter d'après toi ? " me demande Zeke alors que nous nous trouvons près du filet, attendant que les nouveaux sautent.

Je hausse les épaules.

" Certainement un natif audacieux, ils connaissent le lieu. A part si Max fait sauter les transferts en premier."

Je secoue la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, réfléchissant à la question.

" Certainement les transferts Erudits. Ils sont assez intelligents pour savoir que l'on ne va pas les tuer. Et Pourtant ... " Zeke rit.

" Ne sois pas trop dur avec les transferts, Quatre " Dit-il alors que le premier sauteur est sur le bord de l'immeuble.

Ils sont si hauts qu'il est impossible de dire quoi que ce soit à leur sujet, qu'il soit une fille ou un mec qui avait désespérément besoin d'une coupe de cheveux.

De toute façon, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le vertige.

" Nous y voilà " marmonne Shauna quelque part à ma droite, alors que la première fille saute.

Elle tombe et atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans le filet.

Elle porte les vêtementsgris d'Altruistes et est assez petite, elle a de longs cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux gris-bleus. Des yeux que j'ai déjà vu.

Mon esprit retourne à ce jour. Ce jour-là, dans une rue chez les Altruistes, j'avais laissé tomber mes œufs.

C'est ce jour-là où une petite fille blonde avec les mêmes yeux bleus que ceux qui viennent d'apparaitre devant les miens m'a donné les siens et m'a sauvé de ce monstre que j'ai été obligé d'appeler mon père.

Ce jour où je me sentais tellement jaloux d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas, mais elle était assez désintéressée pour me donner quelque chose qui lui appartenait, elle pensait peut-être ce geste si vide de sens, mais çasignifie énormément pour moi. Béatrice, c'était son nom.

De retour au présent, elle attrape ma main qui est tendue vers elle.

Elle roule et se met de face, en descendant elle tombe presque, mais je la rattrape et la remetdebout.

" Merci " Dit-elle

Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Peut-être pensait-elle ne pas être assez désintéressée ? Si c'est le cas, je serais ravi de lui rappeler cette journée et enfin pouvoir dire à quelqu'un ce que j'ai vécu avec mon père et lui dire ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Mais je ne peux pas, personne ne me connait comme Tobias, je suis juste Quatre.

L'audacieux prodige.

Personne ne peut être au courant à propos de Marcus.

" Je ne peux pas y croire " La voix de Lauren sort de l'obscurité et se moque de Béatrice. " Une Stiff, pour le premier saut ? Jamais vu."

Cela m'énerve. Béatrice m'a sauvé, j'aimerais dire à Lauren ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, qu'elle est plus forte que ce que son physique laisse penser.

" Il y a bien une raison pour qu'elle les ai quittés." Je me tourne vers Béatrice, et pose la question que nous posons toujours. " Quel est ton nom ? "

" Euh " Elle réfléchit pendant une minute. Peut-être, un jour, je pourrais lui dire. Lui dire toutes ces horreurs que j'ai vécu, que j'ai endurées. Lui dire comment elle m'a aidé. Peut-être que ce sera ma seule raison de rester dans cet enfer.

" Pense-y ?" lui dis-je. Je me sens sourire " Tu n'aura pas a chercher de nouveau. "

" Tris " Dit-elle . J'aime, je trouve que Tris lui convient. C'est différent mais elle garde quand même le patrimoine de son nom et de sa vie.

" Tris " A dit Lauren en souriant puis elle c'est tournée vers moi. " Fait l'annonce Quatre.»

Je me retourne et regarde par-dessus mon épaule vers tous les membres Audacieux attendant ici.

" Premier sauteur, Tris !"

Tout le monde commence à applaudir et à célébrer puis une autre fille tombe sur le filet en criant.

Les acclamations se transforment en rires, puis en applaudissements.

Je mets ma main sur le dos de Tris " Bienvenue chez les Audacieux ".

La fille que je cherchais durant les onze dernières années a finalement fait une autre apparition et, cette fois, je ne vais pas la laisser disparaître.

* * *

Merci à ma correctrice Anasky, que je remercie énormément :) xx

Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu qu'à moi. N'hésitez à me laissez une review que je n'hésiterai pas à faire passer à l'auteur.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres Os Et Merci énormément de l'avoir lu :)

La suite sera posté la semaine prochaine :)


End file.
